


Struggling Made Me

by KKSims1232



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Azula (Avatar), Alpha Katara (Avatar), Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Aang (Avatar), Beta Toph Beifong (Avatar), Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Omega Suki (Avatar), Omega Zuko (Avatar), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKSims1232/pseuds/KKSims1232
Summary: For several years after Omegan Prince Zuko’s banishment he sailed the seas, traversed harsh terrain, and all for what? To end up as the Avatar’s Fire Bending Master. He left behind his father, his sister, and his Nation to help the “enemy” take down his father and restore peace. “Uncle was right. Good and evil are always at odds inside me.”
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. Truth in Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. This is my first time writing a fanfiction where I’ve put at least hours to days of reading ABO dynamic Omega Zuko fics. One I recommend highly is “Heat”. It’s by amixii10 and DaFishi.

“I know I’ve done some terrible things and I’m trying to correct those mistakes.”

“Trying isn’t good enough.” Zuko’s anger flared slightly. He pinched his nose and rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension. “At least I’m trying.” He mumbled. His words coming out smaller than he hoped. “All my life I’ve made bad decision after another. Emotions? Bad, punished. Speaking out against your father at a war meeting that would kill thousands of soldiers loyal to your nation? Bad, punished.” 

“Is that sarcasm I sense?” Sokka raises an eyebrow at Zuko. “Do I look like I’d joke about loyal Fire Nation citizens being used as fodder on the battlefield?” His face expressed no emotion. “Alright fine.” Sokka pouted. “From a young age it was always Azula the prodigy, be more like her. Train harder. Show no emotion like her. Be better Zuko! I’m sick and tired of it. I just want appreciation. The only person who genuinely appreciated and cared about me probably hates me and never wants to see me again.”

They Gaang side eyes each other and looks at Toph. “Hey don’t look at me. You guys are the idiots you can’t tell he’s being sincere.” She crossed her arms over her chest. Zuko sighed heavily. “I guess this means I should leave.” He starts to walk away when he hears Aang say, “You can stay Zuko.” Zuko turns to look at the Avatar. “Aang! Why? He’s hurt so many, hurt us! Tried to capture you on multiple accounts! Why would you even trust him.”

“Gut feeling. Plus we can’t leave him out in the woods alone while the Fire Nation actively hates both of us. Oh and I think I should mention scent.” Zuko gulps nervously. “Sparky? Why are you nervous?” Zuko debates on wether to lie or not but instead says nothing. Fear crawling up his arms raising the hairs. He crosses his arms and clears his throat. “I’m an omega, it doesn’t mean I’m fragile.”

“Sweet, I like him more now.” Toph says with a huge grin. “Impossible! An omega chasing us across the world- why would your father-“

“If you haven’t realized, Sokka,” Zuko says his name slowly boring holes into Sokka’s head, “that my father doesn’t care about me or Azula. He only cares about her talent in Fire bending. I was always the baby maker meant to only procure heirs in my father’s eyes. He even wanted a ‘pure bloodline’ meaning I’d have my sister’s kids.” A vile taste enters Zuko’s mouth when he says those words. 

Aang had a look of pure disbelief. “So... you weren’t spoiled?” Katara says in disbelief. “No. Why else would I have been on an impossible journey to regain my honor through the Avatar if I was. If he actually cared I would have been home, Avatar or No Avatar. I wouldn’t have been scarred and banished. I wouldn’t have had to fear anything if I was spoiled.” Envy seeps into his voice. He felt incredibly jealousy of Azula at first but over time he grew to thank that he was banished. He got to see the horrible things the Fire Nation was doing for the rest of the world. He was not the only one to suffer a scar, Song, that girl who took care of Iroh also had a scar on her. 

“Unbelievable.” Katara muttered. Zuko huffed and tapped his foot impatiently. He probably looked like a petulant child sulking. “Zuko... do you want a hug?” Aang asked softly. The beta had wide eyes that stared at him. He stops his incessant tapping to observe Aang. “I... yes?” He questioned softly. Hugging or any form of affection in his family was prohibited unless it was with his mother when he was younger. Aang’s eyes light up and he runs over to Zuko and hugs him tightly. Zuko is stunned for a second before smiling softly and hugging Aang back. Somewhere deep inside him he felt safe. 

He felt himself purring and before he could stop it Aang squeaked, “YOU PURRED!! OH MY! YOU PURRED!” Aang looks elated at this new information. Toph looks like she’s going to abuse this knowledge to embarrass the Fire Prince while Katara looks on incredulously. Sokka is smiling at them. Zuko turns away from them with a pout on his face. He felt childish doing this but what did he have to loose now. His dignity. His conscious provided. “Oh yeah that thing.” He thought. “That was the cutest thing I’ve ever heard! I had no idea you could purr Zuko!” Zuko feels his cheeks flare in heat. 

“It’s... it’s a primal thing.” He muttered. “Oh! So all omegas can do it?”

“The only time I’ve ever heard another omega purr was my mom. Many many years ago. We were at the Turtleduck Pond in the palace. She brought me there for a picnic and we cuddled. It was probably the once and only time I’ve felt safe.” Aang looked at the omega before him and felt somewhere in his heart that this boy felt so much unbelievable pain that even Aang couldn’t understand. 

“How about Katara makes lunch, I’ll make some tea and we can sit down and eat while talking about anything you want to tell us.” Sharing emotions with complete strangers? Ah yes, a bright idea Zuko. Somewhere in his mind he heard Iroh saying, “Sharing polite conversation with strangers is one of life’s true delights.” 

He agreed. Katara opposed but gave in when Aang gave her puppy eyes. He sat down near Aang because so far he could only trust him and Toph. He watched as Aang poured their tea. It reminded him painstakingly of his uncle who he missed very dearly. Apparently Aang could tell he was upset and sat down next to Zuko before saying, “Want to tell me why your scent is so sour?” 

“Aren’t beta’s not supposed to have really strong senses of smell?”

“Actually quite contrary. We have amazing senses of smell. It helps in mediating situations.”

“Oh...” He just embarrassed himself in front of these new people who he barely knew, who used to be his enemies, and who he’s attacked several times. All the regret and guilt is eating him up inside. He can’t handle it anymore and with a burst of sudden tears he cries pathetically about his situation. 

Everyone around him is appalled at the situation unfolding in front of them. Zuko is a fire tornado spiraling out of control. He weeps and weeps. He weeps even harder when Aang hugs him. He hides his face in Aang’s neck clutching the young boy’s body closer to his for comfort. He feels pathetic for crying. It takes him a while to come down from his sobbing and hyperventilating but eventually Aang brings him back to the state of the living. “I’m sorry.” He whispers thinking he’ll get hurt for crying pathetically. He feels Aang jolt in shock. “Zuko- it’s nothing to be sorry for. We all cry. We all have bad days. We all feel terrible to the point of breaking. But then we pick up the pieces and carry on. Crying helps us.” 

Zuko sniffles and looks at Aang. “Why? Why are you so nice to me... after... after all I’ve done to you.” 

“Everyone deserves a second chance Zuko.” Aang smiles softly. In that moment Zuko feels free from all the guilt and regret. 

Sokka had watched the whole thing with a heavy heavy heart. This seemingly stuffy prince from the South Pole is gone. He’s replaced with this hollow shell of a boy, scared and abused. It hurt him to know that Zuko had been abused by his father into his belief, stripped of his Prince title and banished for speaking out at a war meeting. Scarred by his very father for being a disrespectful child and was sent to capture the Avatar to regain his honor. What parent would ever do that to their child? A shit parent that’s what.

Sokka was seething in anger at the Fire Lord when he heard Zuko whimper. Aang was telling Sokka to calm down. “Sokka, please calm down your scaring Zuko.” Sokka’s heart clenched painfully and he nodded. He looked into those amber eyes he always assumed were his enemies eyes. These amber eyes were dark with fear and worry. Zuko’s face was also screwed into a look of fear. Sokka excuses himself for a walk to clear his head. 

He finds himself by a stream and sits down to think. Ever since Zuko joined which was only a few hours ago he’s experienced several emotions. 

Rage.

Unbridled rage. Rage at Zuko for hurting his pack and his family. 

Sympathy.

While he couldn’t understand the full extent of Zuko’s emotions he did feel sympathy for the boy.

Rage.

Rage again at Zuko’s father, at Zuko’s sister, at the Fire Nation. He felt it boiling him alive, scalding his insides. It was a terrifying feeling. He felt like this only one other time. His rut after Yue’s death. He balled his grief up and pretended to ignore the growing hole in his heart until it burst. This feeling is one of utter anger and protection for Zuko.

He forces himself to calm down. He walks back to the group and Katara says, “Your rut.” He can only nod. He sighs and Zuko meekly shuffles over to him. “Sorry... I upset you.”

“Don’t be sorry Zuko. It’s ok.” Sokka gives his best smile. Zuko nods and shuffled back to Aang and Toph who instantly cling to his sides. “So what happened while I was gone. Why are those three all cuddly.”

“Pack bonding.” Katara replies. She looks angry about it but does not dare to stop it. Sokka figured she didn’t have to the heart to stop Zuko from feeling safe with them. He did know one thing for sure though.

He was going to protect Zuko. Always.


	2. Protecting Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write pretty short chapters so there will be a lot more in the future.

Protecting Zuko was a lot harder done than said. Zuko was a stubborn and idiotic Fire bender with what Sokka likes to think is a newly made moral compass. He’s SO irrational that it damn near makes him almost lash out in anger. Of course having seen what happened with Zuko a few days ago he quickly tempers himself. 

Zuko does take a liking to him though. Sokka becomes like his protector. Besides Iroh he’s never had anyone who wants to protect him. It’s nice to see in action when Katara is piling on reasons why he’s a flaming garbage pile. Sokka all but growls eyes growing deadly dark when he looks at his sister. Katara just scowls and stops her harassment. Zuko even pulls him aside to talk about it. 

“I’m not worth your protection Sokka. She’s your sister!”

“She’s a royal pain in my ass is what she is. I still love her though.” Zuko sighs. “I’ve never been a good older brother Sokka. It pains me to see you two fight so much especially over me. I’m not worth that fighting.”

“You are worth everything to me. To Aang and to Toph even if she doesn’t show it. Ever since you told us about your scar and your past it’s been driving me crazy. How NO ONE said anything against that fucker.” 

“I was good as gone in their eyes. The emotional weak little boy my mother had raised.” Sokka’s shoulders slump. “Your apart of our pack now. You deserve to be treated the same as us.” Zuko looks down feeling terrible thoughts rush around in his mind. Sokka places a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me, tell Aang, or tell Toph anything you want to say. If you just need someone by you, say it.” Zuko nods. Sokka seems to calm down at that but then asks, “Zuko, where would they take war prisoners?”

“What?”

“War prisoners.”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Zuko please. It’s my dad.” Zuko thinks and walks a few paces away from Sokka to lean against the railing overlooking the canyon. “Your not gonna like it then.”

“Where is it?”

“My guess is, the Boiling Rock.” 

“Where’s that?”

“Why do you need to know? If you seriously want to go there then wish your sister goodbye because your not coming back.”

“Okay so heavily fortified. But where is it.”

“It’s in the middle of a volcano. You guys passed it when you flew here.” Zuko is glaring slightly at him. “Thanks Zuko. That makes me feel better.”

“Sure it does.” Zuko mutters as Sokka walks away. That night Zuko sits in Appa’s saddle waiting patiently. He’s about to fall asleep when he hears Sokka telling Appa to be quiet. When Sokka peaks his head into Appa’s saddle Zuko says, “Not going anywhere huh?” Sokka in shock falls off Appa and onto the ground. Luckily it didn’t wake the others up. Katara would vehemently oppose this idea. “I’m going to save my dad. Happy now?” 

“I’m never happy.” Zuko scowls. “Zuko you can’t stop me from doing this.” Zuko raises an eyebrow. “Last time I remembered, prisons don’t have bison daycares.” He gives a strong glare to Sokka who sighs. “I have to do this. To regain my honor.” 

“I understand. We’ll take my war ballon.”

“No, you’re staying here.”

“Sokka, I can protect myself. Sure Katara’s words sting but going to the Fire Nation Prison? It’s idiotic and it’s solely my style. I busted Aang out of prison. I’m sure I can help you bust your dad out of prison. I’m also the only Fire Bender here. We’ll leave a note.” Sokka sighs heavily. He opposed Zuko going. He couldn’t protect him in that prison. He sure was gonna try though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags so now there’s an OC. Her name is Ming and she’s Zuko’s twin. She’s an omega like him and they’re really close. Especially when they were younger. You’ll be seeing her really soon.


	3. Boiling Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet Ming in this! I dunno I just like the idea of him having a sister who doesn’t want to kill him.

They crash landed at the Boiling Rock. Zuko sure hoped Sokka knew what he was doing. They observed a guy named Chit Sang get wrongly harassed by a guard. Zuko really wanted to help but Sokka stopped him. “We don’t want to blow our covers.” Zuko nods. Zuko clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from irrationally attacking the guard. 

After that Sokka and that asshole guard took Chit Sang to a cooler. Whatever this cooler was it didn’t sound good. Eventually they met up and Zuko shared the bad news with Sokka. Seriously he couldn’t seem to get anything right these days. He goes on a weird speech that he heard his Uncle say once. “Maybe we haven’t failed!” Sokka said brightly. “That’s the spirit. I can’t believe that worked. I had no idea what I was saying.”

“No what you said made no sense. But down there! That’s Suki!” Sokka smiles brightly and runs out of there. Zuko raised an eyebrow. Whoever this person was, she was very important to Sokka. 

So that’s how he ended up getting put in a cell. Sokka was being a dumbass and didn’t listen to him. The warden himself came to visit Zuko. “You broke my niece’s heart.”

“I didn’t mean too-“ The warden glares at him. Zuko quiets. The warden leaves and dread pools in his stomach. He curls around himself and quietly cries himself to sleep. The next day Zuko meets Suki. Well apparently they had met before when... Zuko was a different person. “Is your village ok?” He asks. “Yeah there were no casualties.” She says curtly. Sokka has them sit near him. Suki is really close to Sokka and Zuko can’t help but feel slightly jealous. He buries it deep down in favor of listening to Sokka’s escape plan. That’s when Chit Sang, the guy who got himself thrown into a cooler, comes into play. 

Chit Sang also had someone with him. A girl with amber eyes and black hair. She was very pretty and she smelled like an omega. Zuko’s eyes widen. “Ming?” He asks softly. The girl looks at him. “Zuko? Oh my Agni! How? You’re ok at least! Azula kept telling me you died.” She looked about ready to cry. “I’m ok Ming. I’m teaching the Avatar. How are you here?”

“After going against Ozai in the palace he sent me here for being disobedient. I’ve been treated like a special toy to the guards.” Zuko grimaces. Ming waves her hand. “So escape plan. Cooler. Chit Sang can get you into the cooler. We just need to unbolt it. We’ll talk about this later when we’re safe.” Zuko nods. They enact the plan immediately and Zuko gets sent to the Cooler. 

Thank Agni for Iroh’s Breath of Fire technique. It saves his life in that cooler. “I can take you back to your cell if you have learned your lesson.” He breaths out fire and smirks up at Sokka. “I have, completely.” He shows the bolts and nuts in his lap. “Good, I got Ming, Suki, and Chit Sang out of their cells a couple minutes ago. They’ll be waiting for us.” 

“Someone’s coming.” He pulls Sokka inside the cooler. A few guards pass talking about incoming prisoners. They mention war prisoners and Zuko looks at Sokka. “That could be your dad.”

“Am I willing to risk Suki’s freedom all on the slim chance that my dad will be there?” In the end he drops the topic and they get the cooler down to the shore. Chit Sang brought some friends. “Everybody get in.” Ming eyes Zuko with a knowing look. That look scared Zuko when he was younger because she always knew what would happen next. Although he didn’t feel scared. Not anymore. Her presence was a much needed level headed one. “Sokka, what about your dad?” Zuko asks. “Your dad’s here?”

“If I had just cut my losses at the invasion maybe we wouldn’t be in this mess. I had to come to see.” Ming eyes the whole scene with a sort of knowing air. For a sixteen year old she sure knew a lot. Probably from her time with her rescue parent, Tenzin, who knew much about the monks and their way of life. In the end they decide to stay. Ming holds Zuko’s hand for comfort and says to him, “I’m glad you’re not blinded by father’s propaganda.” Zuko looks at her and on instinct places his forehead against hers. “I’m glad your not dead honestly. I’m sorry you had to deal with these horrible guards.” She just smiles. “I can protect myself Zu.” 

He knew that but he promised himself he’d protect her.


	4. The Past Gets Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little backstory on Ming. Next chapter is gonna get interesting though. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I really enjoy writing it.

“Oh well look. Zuzu and Mimi. What a wonderful family reunion.” Azula’s smile is unhinged. It feels weird to not see Mai or Ty Lee with her. Ming sighs. “Get this over with Azula.” Azula glares at Ming. Ming doesn’t even flinch. 

“You! You made Ty Lee and Mai leave me! They’re all traitors!” Zuko furrows his eyebrow. “Leave you? Azula your not making sense.” A blue fireball is thrown at them. Ming and Zuko both dodge the fire. An all out battle takes place in the cell. It’s so hot and they’re sweating. Azula’s eyes are filled with pure rage and aggression. Her mental stability dwindling with every untimed attack. “Zuko! Ming!” Sokka had opened the door. Zuko uses his own fire to disperse Azula’s fire. Ming chi-blocks Azula and she falls. “Where did you learn that?”

“Ty Lee taught me.” Ming ushers them out of the cell and shuts it. “We need to go now!” Somehow they end up getting the warden and getting him onto the gondola. Ming keeps a small flame next to the wardens neck the entire ride to the other side. It’s then that they see Azula. Her eyes filled with rage and aggression. Ming smirks at her taunting her. They use her airship to fly back to the air temple. 

On the flight over Zuko asks Ming how she got in jail. She looks at Chit Sang before giving him a nod. Silent communication. Chit Sang leaves and Ming brings them to Sokka and Suki. Suki smiles and nuzzles Ming’s neck scenting her. Sokka wraps an arm around Zuko. “I figured since we’re all so close I’d share this with you three. Azula... she...” Ming takes a deep breath and exhales it. Her amber eyes darken. “Azula took advantage of me.” Zuko wants to growl, wants to rip his younger sister apart. Something similar happened to him. “She used her Alpha voice on me and I couldn’t move. Luckily one of the servants distracted her before she could do anything major. I’ll have nightmares but it’s nothing I can’t handle. I punched Azula straight in the jaw and ran. Ozai then decided to throw me in the Boiling Rock for being bratty and not accepting Azula’s offer. She’s my younger sister ew.” Sokka growls slightly and hugs them closer. Suki moves Ming into her lap and with a comforting grin Ming continues. “After that I found Suki. She’s been protecting me from the guards and we’ve been close friends since then. I taught her a few chi-blocking lessons and hoped you were ok Zuko. Azula kept describing how father killed you and...” Ming’s scent soured. “How she’d bring your dead head to me on a stick to put on the wall of my cell.” Zuko was shocked. “Wow, seems like our family vehemently hates us.” Ming gave a strangled laugh. 

“I suppose your right Zu.” They cuddle there for a long time. Hakoda looking back at them every now and then. Ming would give a Hakoda a small smile and continue to dig deeper in Sokka’s chest for comfort. “We knew Ming from her time at Jeong Jeong’s camp. He was Aang’s first fire bending teacher. She escaped with them. We never saw her again but she did protect Aang while we were there. She always said she missed her twin brother and saw part of him in Aang. I have no idea what you saw Ming.”

“Zuko used to be carefree and happy just like Aang. It was like looking at a younger version of Zuko. No scar, no abuse, just pure happy thoughts. That boy didn’t hide who he was because mother made him proud to be an omega. That changed when father said omegas were weak. I wanted to strangle him from then on.” Zuko runs his hand through Ming’s black hair to memorize her. It’s like looking in a mirror. A female version of him. Without a scar that is. “Father didn’t hit you did he?” He asks when he feels a scarred area behind her ear. When she said nothing he moved from Sokka’s arm and move hair from her neck. He found a scar that said, “Whore”. His blood boiled. 

“Who did this to you?”

“He made that a couple days after I came to the Fire Nation.”

“Why did you ever go back?”

“... It wasn’t my fault really..”

“What happened?” 

“Zhao dragged me aboard his ship and brought me back to the Fire Nation as a souvenir.” Zuko let’s steam out of his nose in anger. Sokka nuzzles Zuko’s neck. “She’s okay now. She’s safe with us.” Zuko nods and feels himself crumble into Sokka’s embrace. Suki comforts Ming and grabs Zuko’s hand. “What did Azula do to you?” Zuko asks. 

“What did she do to you?” Suki counters. Zuko leans against Sokka and says directly to Suki, “Azula always lies.” Suki nods and gives a weak smile. When she’s ready she’ll open up.


	5. Fighting For What’s Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh I did a whole 180 in this chapter. It might give you whiplash. Haha no. Just silently singing NCT 127’s Whiplash in my head.

They reach the Western Air Temple and Sokka says a small speech. Hakoda and Suki appear. Ming is leaning against Zuko. Chit Sang says he’s new. Katara and Sokka hug Hakoda and Ming feels Zuko slip away into his room. She raises an eyebrow. “Aang come with me.” Aang follows obediently behind her. “Ming your ok!” He cheers and she smiles fondly at him. She walks into Zuko’s room and Zuko’s pulling his hair out. Ming kneels before him and takes his hands. “Hey, I’m ok.”

“You got hurt.” An ocean of hurt in Zuko’s eyes. “You always said to me when we were younger that whatever would happen we’d live to find each other. That’s what we need to continue to do. If Azula comes I need you to go with Aang. I need you to take them to Ember Island. I’ll go with Hakoda and the others. This isn’t my battle to fight. This isn’t my war to win. This is yours. You need to win against Azula yourself. You need to become Fire Lord. Aang can take care of Ozai. Aang come here.” She grabs Aang’s wrist softly and sits him next to Zuko. “You find anyway to stop Ozai. I know your a gentle soul, Aang, so do what you must. I know you’ll find a way. One last fight from the Nomads. I’ll find Tenzin again. Hopefully he’s near here.”

“Why does it sound like your leaving so soon.” Zuko croaks out. Tears falling from his eyes onto his pants. Ming smiles and hugs her brother. “Chit Sang will tell you tonight what happened with the 41st Division. I know my destiny Zu. I need to follow it through. I can’t be there when Azula shows.”

“How do you know she’ll be here?”

“Azula always knows where you go Zuko. She tracks people like a shirshu. It’s terrifying and I cannot be there when that happens. Stay with your friends. I swear when this is all over I will stand directly by your side.” Zuko hugs her tighter. “Go before they question.” She smiles. “Come here Aang.” Aang hugs Ming. It looks like a mother hugging her son. “When this is over I’m pampering you with all I can give.” Aang gives a watery smile. “Thank you for protecting me Ming. It reminded me of Monk Gyasto.” Ming kisses his forehead and leaves. 

Zuko let’s the dam break. He feels too weak to stop his tears. So he cries. Aang cries with him. 

Katara finds them later that day cuddling. She sighs. As much as she hates Zuko she couldn’t hate how paternal Zuko was over Aang. She leaves them to sleep. “They’re sleeping.” She says to Sokka who nods. 

“Has anyone noticed Ming?” Suki asks a little panicked. “No. I haven’t seen her since she took Aang to Zuko’s room.” Sokka says. “I felt her leave the temple.” Toph said. “You didn’t decide to tell us?” Suki asks. “She seemed to be in a hurry. Her heartbeat was crazy too. She’s worried about something.” Toph shrugs. A few minutes later Zuko comes in with Aang. Zuko sits next to Sokka and cuddles up to him. Sokka looks shocked for a second. 

“You don’t give cuddles.” Sokka says. Zuko huffs and curls more into Sokka. “Sparky’s upset.” Toph says. Zuko glares at her. “Does it have to deal with why Ming left?” Toph asks. Zuko sighs. “She left to find Tenzin. She also said some stuff about destiny and how I have to become Fire Lord instead of Azula. How does she know this?”

Aang looks across their group. “Ming is a spiritual person. Her spiritual energy isn’t as strong as the Monks but it’s still definitely there. She must have had enough time to meditate and figure out her destiny. Sometimes when the monks were teaching they’d mention the art of spiritual channeling where they’d meditate to the point of seeing into the future or the past. Only monks have been able to do it. I’m thinking whoever Tenzin is, he’s a monk. Airbender or not he must know a lot about our traditions.” They look at Aang like he grew a second head. 

“I’m saying Ming used her training with Tenzin, most likely, to see either future or past. I’m guessing future.”

“She did mention her destiny is to help reclaim Ba Sing Se with The Order of the White Lotus.” Chit Sang mentions. Aang hums. “She must be heading to Ba Sing Se.” 

“Ming told me you would tell me what happened to the 41st Division.” Zuko says to Chit Sang. Chit Sang sighs. “I was a general escort. I heard a general talking about a naive kid who got into the meeting and ruined their plans. Me and some of the other guards pieced the facts together. Our Prince spoke out against a plan that would annihilate the division. I sent a letter to my sister in the division. She didn’t believe me but our brother did. When I sent to jail I didn’t hear anything until a buddy of mine came and told me what happened. After that I can only hope that everyone got out safely.”

Zuko looks at Chit Sang and then at the fire. He can hear his mother’s voice whispering, “Don’t forget who you are Zuko.” His hands are trembling. “You burned for us Prince. I will forever be thankful.” He hardly hears Chit Sang but he still turns his head to look at him. His bow respectful with his palms facing up in a representation of a flame. A breath get caught in his throat. No one has ever bowed like that to him. He’s bowed to others in that same manner. It sends a flurry of emotions through his veins. 

He grieved the 41st Division for years. Now he knows there’s hope that his selfishness that day saved thousands of young kids. He chokes out, “Uncle was right. Good and evil are always at odds inside me.” They look at him. Sokka pulls Zuko closer to give him some comfort. Zuko looks conflicted in his thoughts. “We should go to bed. Rest up.” Hakoda says distracting them from the distressed Omegan prince. 

Sokka brings Zuko and Suki to his room. Zuko is a flustered mess. Suki chuckles. “Looks like Sokka has added you to his pack.” Zuko blinks dumbly at her. “Come lay down with us.”

“Wouldn’t Katara get mad?”

“Oh let her. Come here.” Sokka says firmly. Zuko lays down beside Sokka gently. He feels awkward. Suki and Sokka were meant to be a couple. He couldn’t intrude on that. “Stop those thoughts right there Zuko.” Sokka says. “What thoughts?” Zuko asks. 

“I’m no Toph but I can tell your lying. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Zuko feels Sokka’s stare on him and turns to avoid it. Suki chuckles. “Sokka wants you in our relationship.” Zuko’s eyes widen and he looks over his shoulder at them. “What?”

“I think I started to feel this way when you told us about your past. That asshole will pay for hurting you and Ming. I just want you with me.” Zuko looks at them. He’s really confused. “Relationships don’t have more than two people.” He mutters. Sokka groans and Suki pats Sokka’s chest. “I’ll explain. On Kyoshi Island relationships can have more than two people or it can be a whole group of people. The Kyoshi Warriors themselves are like a huge relationship of women. It’s polyamory actually.” She smiles softly and pokes Sokka’s cheek to get him to look at them. “Sokka also did some research while in the Fire Nation and found out that a couple old War Lords had multiple wives. Sometimes they had wives and husbands. It was outlawed by Sozin. Probably because he got friend-zoned by Roku.” Zuko snorts. “No I think it was the other way around. Sozin seemed pretty happy with conquering the world while Roku was like, ‘Aight enough is enough. Despite being hella gay for you Sozin, you can’t control the world! The four nations are meant to be just that, four.’ And with that Sozin’s like, ‘Fuck the gays’ and outlawed it.” They laugh. It’s carefree and happy. 

For once Zuko finds himself sleeping peacefully. It’s nice not having terror dreams that haunt his awake moments too. They head out into the main area. Aang is caring supplies when a bomb gets thrown into the main area. Aang hits it back with his staff and closes the doors. More bombs get thrown at the temple. Zuko growls. “Azula.” Suki and Sokka hold him back. “We can’t loose you.” 

“It’s a family visit. I’ll hold her off while you guys go.”

“No-“ he pulls away from them. “My Prince, please be careful.” Chit Sang says. Zuko grins. “When am I not careful?” He turns around and runs straight into the line of fire. Sokka grumbles about idiotic Fire bender and how much he loves the idiot. 

Just then a loud growl came from something. It definitely wasn’t Appa. Sokka scanned the scene and saw another bison with Zuko, Ming, and some old man with arrow tattoos. His eyes widen. Zuko smirks at Sokka and Sokka is dumbfounded. “Another bison!” He hears Aang say. Ming and Zuko jump off the bison’s tail onto Azula’s ship. “Hello Zuzu, Mimi.”

“Why are you here?” Ming yells at her sister. “Isn’t it obvious yet?” Azula grins darkly. “I’M ABOUT TO BECOME AN ONLY CHILD!” Her dark grin never left as she spun over the railing and shot at the twins. 

They dodge and start to fight her. “Good to see you Ming.” Zuko says to her a blast of fire coming from his clenched fist at Azula. “You too Zu.” They move in timed harmony. Dodging and weaving blasts of blue fire. When they get sent off the plane they let themselves free fall. The old man on the bison grabs a hold of the two of them. “So you must be Tenzin.” Zuko smiles awkwardly. “You are correct Zuko.”

“She’s not gonna make it.” Zuko says softly looking at his baby sister flailing in the air. She takes out her hair piece and uses fire bending to propel herself to the cliff side. She’s smiling eerily at them. Zuko feels himself shiver under her stare. Ming is baring her teeth in a warning. “Of course she made it.” Zuko huffs and turns away. “So flying bison, tattoos, are you an airbender?”

“You would be correct my boy.” Tenzin flies after Appa until the two bisons are side by side. “Hello Avatar and friends! I am Monk Tenzin. When we land I’ll answer all the questions you have.” Aang looks like he wants to speak but Tenzin just smiles and Aang keeps quiet. “Zuko you idiot! Don’t go into the fray like a martyr! You still have to teach Aang and I CARE ABOUT YOU!” Sokka yells over to him. Suki yells over this time, “You can’t scare us like that again! If Tenzin didn’t catch you, you would have died!” Zuko smiles and crosses his arms across the bisons saddle and lays on his stomach. His legs swing as he just looks at the two. A dashing smile on his face. 

Sokka huffs and feels his cheeks heat up. Suki immediately melts at that smile. “You have them wrapped around your pinky huh.” Ming settles down next to her brother. He nods. “Also what the Agni was that back at the temple about leaving? You came back!”

“I forced her to come back. She’s always run off because she’s scared of the consequences.” 

“Am not!”

“You are my dear.” Tenzin sing-songs matter of factly. Zuko laughs and hugs his sister close to him. He could care less that she left. He was just glad she was right here in his arms.


	6. Scars of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to put a TW at the beginning of this because some of the stuff said in this chapter is... disturbing.

Zuko finds himself awake at night after what Katara said. He finds Sokka’s tent and walks in ignoring Suki who’s curled intimately into Sokka’s side. He REALLY wanted to be the one doing that. But hey they’re in poly relationship so he can get those cuddles later. “I need to ask you about the day your mother died.” Sokka sighed. “It’s not a day I like to remember.”

With that information from Sokka he stays outside Katara’s tent. Ming waits with him braiding parts of his hair. She falls asleep against his shoulder later in the night. Zuko still couldn’t sleep. He needed Katara’s approval otherwise his relationship with Sokka and Suki would never work. So he stays awake all night. When Katara comes out she scowls but it softens when she sees Ming. “You let her stay with you?” She hisses. “Ming insisted. Plus I’m not one to go against her word.”

“Oh but you’ll go against ours?” Katara raised an eyebrow. “Enough harassing Katara. I know who killed your mother.” Katara’s eyes widen. Bingo. Zuko smirks in his head. 

Turns out it was harder to just take Appa and leave. Ming insisted she go along since she stuck with her brother 24/7 now. Tenzin agreed with the plan to enact revenge but told them to, “Never forget to think before taking someone’s life. Even if that person has done something terrible, taking a life is something that hangs with you for the rest of your life.” He spoke with much wisdom and understanding. Like he knew that killing someone hung on your shoulders. 

Eventually Aang and Sokka agreed. Not without Sokka getting hurt by Katara’s icy words. Her scent was pure sea salt and ice. Sokka’s scent was filled with hurt. Zuko wanted to go to Sokka and curl into him until that sour scent turned happy. Of course he didn’t do that. He couldn’t. He had a job to do. 

Operation make Katara like Zuko is a go. 

They found him. Katara’s words filled with venom and pain. Ming clung to Zuko’s arm as Katara used the water from the rain to make ice spikes. Ming’s eyes widened in fear as Katara was about to kill him. She stuffed her face into Zuko’s chest. “I can’t...” Katara sighed. “I can’t do it. You’re just a pathetic old man.” Ming looked back and sighed. They left back to their camp. 

It had been two days since they came to Ember Island and Katara was still thinking whatever happened over in her mind. At least it’s better than her yelling at me. Zuko reasoned with himself. He sniffed her out and found her by the beach. He walks up to her. She forgives him. Relief flows through his veins. “So you don’t mind me dating your brother?”

“You’re dating Sokka?” He froze and she laughed. “Just kidding. I know. He told me. I’m ok. I’m pretty sure I’d be going after him if he broke your heart. Other way around I’d probably freeze you in ice.” Zuko laughed nervously. “It’ll never happen though... right?” He coughed. “Uh yeah.” She smiled and pats his shoulder as she walks away. 

Aang walks up with a smile. “She needed that.” Zuko nods. “This is out of the blue but Aang.” Aang hums and turns to Zuko. “When you face my father, what will you do?” Aang was left shocked. He had no idea. He couldn’t kill Ozai. No matter how bad he was. 

That night they sat by the beach when Zuko spoke up. “I guess I should explain the full extent of my banishment?” Zuko said observing the eyes peering at him. “Finally!” Katara exclaims exasperated. “You won’t be so happy by the end of this.” He warned. “Bring it on! Shit lord is already terrible how can you add on to that.”

“I’m going to be making you eat your words in a few minutes Sokka.” Sokka gulps. So it was really bad then. “I managed to get my way into a war meeting. If I was supposed to run a country at the off-hand Ozai died then I should be prepared correct?” Zuko nodded to himself as he started to ramble. “Uncle allowed me to as long as I kept quiet. Surely I could do that. It was something I was good at. Father degraded me for being a terrible bender, no words. Father tells me to get better, no words. Just be quiet and listen and don’t mess it up.” It was more like Zuko was trying to comfort himself. Ming half hugs her brother. Aang had never seen the teenager more distressed. 

“They started to talk about a new division of troops being sent to fight Earth benders in the Earth Kingdom. These troops were freshly picked recruits with no prior training. They suggested an older division come in on ambush. I couldn’t just sit by and listen as a division of young CHILDREN get slaughtered by Earth benders. THEY WERE JUST KIDS!” Their camp fire flares and they cover their face. “So I spoke up. I disobeyed Uncle’s words and disrespected the general. In doing so I was challenged to an Agni Kai. I looked upon the general who was mighty old and agreed. I misjudged who I was fighting.” 

Zuko gulped and felt his hands shake. “In speaking out against a plan in the Fire Lord’s war room I had disrespected the Fire Lord himself. I was to fight my father. When I turned around to face my opponent I saw my father. I instantly got to my knees and begged. He placed his hand on my face and for once I thought he would be a good father and tell me I was safe. Instead he told me, ‘Pain will be your teacher.’ And burned my left side. For a long time I couldn’t see out of my left eye. Even now I’m partially blind in that eye and part deaf in that ear as well.” He looked up to observe his friends faces. Suki looked about ready to hurl. Aang was in disbelief. Katara was completely aghast. Toph was scowling. Sokka’s scent was filled with pure rage. 

Aang finally found himself time to calm down. He took in Zuko’s curled in state and decided the boy needed a hug. He sat down next to Zuko and pulled him into a hug. “You didn’t deserve that Zuko.” He mumbled to him. He felt exhausted. Emotionally. Zuko spoke up and said to them, “For a couple days I stayed in Caldera City the Fire Nation capital. Uncle pleaded with father to allow me to stay and heal. He disagreed and banished me. I was only to return home with the Avatar to regain my honor. From then I was blinded by wanting my father’s love and acceptance.”

“How old were you?” Suki asks slowly. “Thirteen. It’s been three years. When I had returned home after... after Ba Sing Se...” Zuko visibly shuddered. “He said he was proud that I had killed the Avatar. It had been Azula who shot that lightning. Not me but I still sided with her instead of you guys. I will regret that day for however long I live. Maybe if I had joined you guys then Aang wouldn’t have died and been brought back by spirit water. Maybe we could have pushed Azula back and taken Ba Sing Se back.” Aang hugs Zuko tighter. Zuko was shaking in his arms. “I told him what happened and that I was to join the Avatar to help him learn fire bending on the day of the eclipse. He reeled me in asking if I wanted to know what happened to my mother. After we talked about mom he shot lightning at me. I redirected it and left. I stole a war ballon and went after you guys.” 

Sokka gets up plops down next to Zuko and brings him into a passionate kiss that Zuko flushes bright red at. Aang pulls away from Zuko to go hide his own embarrassment in Katara’s shirt. Suki joins the two boys and hugs Zuko’s side. When the two boys pull away she says, “Thanks for the show.” Zuko squeaks as Suki kisses him. Katara covers Aang’s eyes and gives a sigh. “Really guys. Zuko gave us an emotionally story and we can’t talk this out?”

“We’re trying to make our boyfriend feel better about himself. We love him.” Suki explains. Zuko looks like a fried strawberry. Ming laughs and hugs Tenzin’s arm. Tenzin was stroking his beard thoughtfully. “You have no idea what Ozai did to me. What Azula did to us.” Her voice is soft as she stares at the fire. “What did they do?” Suki asks hugging Zuko who started to shake again. 

“We were about the age of seven when we both presented as Omegas. A year later Azula presented as Alpha. Immediately I felt uncomfortable around her. Zuko thought of giving the throne down to Azula without hesitation. He had always been so kind to Azula despite all that happened. But that thought of giving the throne down changed when she forced herself upon Zuko when he was thirteen. A week before the Agni Kai. A week before he would get scarred and banished. I would hide in Zuko’s ship until they departed. Anyways.” 

Tenzin rubs Ming’s arm. Ming hugs Tenzin’s arm tighter. Her eyes unblinking as she continued. “I heard noise from Zuko’s room. What I saw disturbed me to the point I forgot all about protecting Zuko and ran. I ran to find Uncle. Uncle knew what to do. I sobbed in Uncle’s arms afterwards. He had to physically pull Azula off of Zuko. Zuko look terrified.” Her mouth went dry. Her expression blanked as she said the next words. “It was too late though. While on the ship Zuko threw up daily. Morning sickness.” Zuko this time speaks up. “I felt disgusted in myself and hated everything about myself. We went to the Earth Kingdom and... there I got an abortion. Since then I’ve hidden my second gender.” Ming stops hugging Tenzin’s arm to run to the sea and throw up. Zuko runs after her and rubs her back. The group looks pale. So pale in fact Zuko swore one of them was going to pass out. 

Ming leans against Zuko and starts to cry. “I should have protected you better.” She sobs. Zuko hugs his sister and whispers comforting things into his sister’s hair. Sokka and Suki hug the siblings. The others join in. Tenzin’s red cloak is pulled over the teens. “You all shouldn’t have to suffer the consequences of war.” The teens really liked having Tenzin. He didn’t act like a stuffy old man but a cheerful man with a heart of gold. He’d comfort them whenever they needed and listen whenever they needed.

He never went against their wishes and was a vital part of their group. Aang especially clung onto Tenzin because Tenzin reminded him of Gyatso. At least they had a parental figure to help them figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter will be less disturbing. I think I just love to torture my characters. We’ll find more out about Tenzin next chapter too! Also if anyone wants to know more about Ming & Tenzin I suggest you either create a Wattpad account or get on your Wattpad account and search for KieraVenus. I’ll leave a link as well. 
> 
> https://my.w.tt/wMRzLk7V79
> 
> That’s the link for the story on rebuilding AFTER the war is over. It does not follow the path for this but Ming’s story & Tenzin’s story are basically the same. Also in Together We Rebuild it’s not ABO & solely Zukka. Also there is a redemption arc in this for Azula like there is one in Together We Rebuild. 
> 
> I can’t just let the Azula simps not have any Azula Redemption! So after the canon story is over it’s fanon time!


	7. Ember Island Players

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I haven’t gone back and edited any of the chapters so if there are errors I’m sorry! I sort of just write on the whim and forget to go back.

Tenzin was watching Aang and Zuko train. He also had some old scrolls with him. His father had given it to him when he received his mastery tattoos. He looks through them with a heavy heart. He wants to give them to Aang. The young Avatar had crawled into his heart, not that Tenzin minded. 

Although he missed his own children it was bearable with Ming and Aang here. He was also thinking of adopted Zuko into his family like he did with Ming. He thoughtfully examines the carvings on the box that held the scrolls. “It means Air is Freedom.” He heard his father’s voice in his head and smiled. “We’re finished with training!” Aang announced loudly. Tenzin chuckled and watched as Aang grabbed the watermelon juice from Katara and sat next to him. “Could you teach me some Air bending moves?”

“Well there are six main techniques in air bending. The sixth one you haven’t mastered. You gained your tattoos because of the air scooter. By the way my father taught it to me. He was hmm seven when he knew you.”

Aang gasps. “Who?” 

“Minhan.” Aang’s eyes widen. That was one of the boys he taught the air scooter to. “He escaped?”

“He was actually on Kyoshi Island when the attacks happened. He married my mother who was a Kyoshi Warrior and had me on Kyoshi Island. He trained me to be a master air bender and we even found a bison who took a liking to me immediately. I named him Li. I got my tattoos at sixteen.”

“Wow! That’s amazing! He taught you to be an air bender! Oh that reminds me Kyoshi Island stayed out of the war! No wonder he was safe.” Tenzin nods. “I have two brothers and one sister. My eldest brother is a non-bender. My younger brother is an air bender and my younger sister is an air bender.”

“Are they still alive?”

“Yes. My eldest brother works as a guard at Ba Sing Se. My younger brother is taking care of a small colony of nomads at the Eastern Air Temple and my younger sister is living in the North Pole.” 

“Do your other siblings have bison?”

“Well Feya and Ping do. My younger siblings. Torik learned from mom how to fight and cook and clean. So he stuck by mom and not dad. Dad died a while ago. Mom’s still grieving.”

“Do you have a family?” Aang asked. “Yes. My wife Kya is a water bender. I met her in the North Pole. We have eight kids. Most of which are old enough to fight in the war.”

“How old are you exactly?”

“58. Why?”

“That means your dad must have been in his nineties!”

“Close enough. 89.” Tenzin corrects with a small smile. “This is amazing! Tell me the names of your kids!” 

“Alya, she’s the eldest and an Airbending prodigy. She’s 32. Getting married very soon actually. Then there’s Anil. He’s 28. He’s pretty stubborn for an air bender and he’s literally one with the air. The two of them have bisons named Zufu and Lei. Then we meet the first set of twins. Dalfon and Afuru. They’re 23 and they’re the only water benders. Dalfon is a prodigy while Afuru took some time to learn but since my wife herself is a master she learned in due time. We have another set of twins Hiroka and Jizeru. They’re 19. Hiroka and Afuru are the most alike of all my kids. Dalfon and Jizeru are both quiet and hardworking. Hiroka and Jizeru are air benders.”

“Wow so many air benders! I hope I can meet them some day.” 

“Of course. The war will be over soon anyways. We move on to our youngest members of the family. Michika at twelve and Soraka at ten.”

“How old is Kya?” Aang asks. “49. I was pretty old when I met her.” 

“So she has Soraka at 39...” Tenzin nods. “Oh I get what your thinking. Pretty old to be having kids then eh.” 

“How is Alya and Anil your first kids if she’s 49?” Aang tilts his head confused adding up the math in his head. “Alya and Anil are my deceased ex-wives kids.”

“What????”

“She died giving birth to Anil. That’s why there’s a pretty big age gap between Anil and the first twins. Also why they’re the only water benders. My first wife was a non-bender.” Aang nods and glumly replies, “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Over time I’ve accepted what happened. Air bender tradition, I let her ashes go in the wind.” 

“That’s very nice of you to do.” Tenzin nods. “She loved Nomadic culture and instantly fell in love with me. We were very happy.” Aang smiles. “Didn’t you say you adopted Ming into your family?”

“Yes, of course. She was thirteen and afraid. I took her under my wing. She trained like a air bender learning techniques I did. She Fire bended for the first time a few months after I had helped her. She was so surprised she cried. She didn’t want to be a fire bender. Eventually she came to terms with it and I heard of a camp not far from where I was training her. There I left her in the care of Jeong Jeong. I made sure she would be safe though. I watched over her for a couple years helping her come to terms with her ability. Eventually she learned of lightning bending. She mastered that as well. Including redirection. Something Iroh taught her.” Aang leans into Tenzin. Tenzin wraps his arms round the young avatar. “I never knew my parents.”

“Nomadic tradition. Take the children away from the family until they’re thirteen where they spend a year with their family. Age eighteen is when air benders normally get their tattoos.” They sit in silence for a while just taking in their summer air. Sozin’s Comet was a week away. 

“GUYSSSSS! Guess what!” Sokka yells. Tenzin rolls his eyes. “There’s a play about us!” Sokka the tells the summary on the leaflet. Ember Island Players, Ming told Tenzin about them. They butchered Love Amongst The Dragons. “Ugh, mom used to bring us every year. They butchered Love Amongst The Dragons!” Tenzin’s thoughts exactly. “Come on this is the crazy wacko stuff I’ve been waiting for!” Ming shrugged. “As long as Tenzin allows us too.”

“Hey don’t looks at me, I only adopted Ming and Aang for a reason. Zuko I’m still working on you.” The seventeen year old Fire Prince pouts. “Adopting me? But why?”

“I adopted your twin. She adores you. In turn I have learned to adore you.”

“What would your wife and kids think?”

“Alya would adore you like I do. Kya would think your the most precious thing in the world and my mother... whew my mother would stuff you full of food.” Zuko reddens apparently not used to being cared for. “Let’s go see the play!” Aang jumps up to lessen the tension. They all nod. “You coming... Dad?” Aang asks tentatively. Tenzin grins from ear to ear. “Of course. Can’t wait to see them butcher Team Avatar’s events!” Zuko groans. 

They end up going to watch. Tenzin sitting in the back with Suki, Sokka, and Zuko. Toph, Katara, Ming, and Aang are in front of them. The play starts an Tenzin already had a bad feeling about this play. With little interest in the actual play he observes the children around him. All of them could be either his kids or his grandkids. This also coming from the man who has a ten year old daughter. The youngest in this group was Aang and Toph. 

Tenzin took a liking to the blind earth bender. She was stubborn and strong. He never deemed her weak but Toph’s own self-esteem issues made her think everyone thought her weak. Mainly because of how her parents treated her. Tenzin had later found out. He looks back to the play and almost gags at the sight. A weird looking Appa runs around the stage. 

He looks at Ming who snorts. “Not great, am I right?” He whispers to her. She nods with a giggle. “No duh. It’s Ember Island Players. They ALWAYS suck.” 

“Point taken.” He leans back in his seat. Zuko looks at them and rolls his eyes. “I told you.”

“We already knew.” Tenzin chuckles. Zuko looks back to the play. Oh geez there was that awful ponytail again. “They make me look stiff and humorless!” 

“I mean you kinda are.” Suki said. “How could you say that!” Real Zuko snapped. The actor Zuko yelled at Actor Iroh, “How could you say that!” Zuko just sinks into his hood in embarrassment. Tenzin chuckles lightly. Ming is cackling quietly from her seat. She chokes on her laugh and Aang pats her back. She catches her breath to say, “Yeah you’ve never been the humorous one in the family brother.” 

“Neither have you.”

“Actually I consider my humor quite excellent!” Sokka rolls his eyes. “I’m obviously the better jokester here.”

“Up for debate.” Tenzin chimes in. They all return back to the play. Tenzin still can’t help but cringe ever so often. Including the last scene before the intermission with Sokka and Yue. Tenzin observes Team Avatar talking. Sure he should chime in to stop their arguing but he was the adult and plus if they were to work as a team they had to sort things out themselves. 

Ming walks up next to Tenzin. “This is how the kids fight huh?”

“All the time. Especially when they were younger. Alya and Anil could not come to a conclusion without me and Violet mediating between them. This is much less... windy.” Ming smiles. “Miss the babies?”

“Michi and Sora. Of course.” Ming leans against the building. “I miss my old friends.”

“Mai and Ty Lee?”

“Yeah. I wonder where they are. If they’re safe and all. It was just me, Mai, Ty Lee, Azula, and Zuko when we were young. Then Azula grew cruel and kicked Zuko out. She found out I couldn’t bend and cast me aside too. Ty Lee taught me Chi-Blocking because she heard about it. She went to the circus and for a while after I left you I trained with her. Then I went back to Jeong Jeong’s camp and trained more. That is until Zhao came and eventually brought me back to my nightmare. Thrown in jail and saved by my brother and his friends.”

“You’ve all had quite the journey.” They head back to the theater and continue to watch. Ming barely payed attention rather focusing on the fire growing inside her lungs. “I’m gonna go get some fresh air.” She said to Tenzin and walked out. She stood on the balcony and breathed out the fire in her lungs. She needed to train some more. 

“Oh you’re out here.” Aang said. “Yeah what happened in there.”

“Ugh. Actor Zuko and Katara hugged and Actor Katara said I was like a little brother.” She chuckled. “Katara does love you though. She may not say it but she does. I’m no expert in the field of love but I can say that for sure. Just don’t push yourself onto her. Women aren’t to keen on men pushing on them when they say no. So no kissy kissy.” He blushed. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I lost someone I loved. I was being too stubborn to realize how I felt about him. He died... at least I think he did. I haven’t heard from him since he tried helping me escape the prison boat I was on. After that nothing. Maybe he’s alive. I hope he is.” Aang pats her shoulder. She goes back inside. Sokka fills her in on the play. Zuko curls more into his side as he appears on the screen again this time to choose a side between Azula and Zuko. Ming is on Azula’s side with a knowing look. Real Ming sighs as Zuko chooses the enemy.

When it catches up to the present Ming is about to leave when Tenzin sits her down. “It’s not over.”

“Yay, future predictions from the Fire Nation.” She frowns at the outcome. Seriously, she’d die saving Zuko? He’d probably die saving her. Let’s just say they’d die for each other. They go home complaining about the play. Zuko seems more glum that usual. “Threw back your past mistakes into your face without second thought huh.” Ming says to him leaning against if of the beams. Zuko sighs. “I wish I would have just listened to Uncle in those catacombs.” Ming sits next to her brother and wraps her arm around him. “In that moment she wasn’t Princess Azula, she was baby sister Azula. You would have protected her because of family ties.” 

“I wish I would have just listened to him though. It was not... it was not what I wanted.”

“Hey. It’s ok. You’re here now. You’ve redeemed yourself.” Zuko cuddles into his sister’s embrace. “I wish I could have protected you against Zhao.” Is all he says before he falls asleep. “I wish I could have protected you against Azula...”


	8. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a long time. I’ve been busy and lost some motivation. This chapter is probably shorter than the others and less organized. 
> 
> Also I really feel as if Tenzin gives nicknames to everyone in the Gaang. Ming has Munchkin, I bet Zuko’s is gonna be Hotman (like Aang calls him).

In the morning Aang is meditating with Tenzin. Ming and Zuko join them after bringing the two air benders breakfast. Katara specifically ordered them to do so. “Motherly as ever.” Tenzin muttered eating his bread that he just dipped in left over soup. “Katara’s ALWAYS been that way. After her mother died she took up parental role. I doubt they were even looking for her mother. Probably Hama. A blood bender we had met who was definitely crazy.” Ming said as nonchalantly as you can explaining one friends mother’s death. 

Tenzin looks at Ming and ruffled her hair. “I wish I could have saved you from Zhao.”

“You have children to take care of. A nation to rebuild! One poor excuse of a Fire Princess isn’t worth a whole nation.”

“In my eyes it is. You mean just as much to me as my other children do. You’re my daughter and I swear if one more Alpha dares to touch you they’ll regret the day they was born.” Ming just looks down. “What did Azula do to you?” Zuko asks. “Besides being overly sadistic? Oh I could write an entire dairy full of the shit she did. Not to mention her grimy hands landed far too close to my inner thighs.” Zuko seethes. “SHE TOUCHED YOU?” Ming shrugs. “Among other things.” He almost roars in anger but remembers the candles in front of him and does his breathing exercises. 

Aang is visibly disturbed. Tenzin moves to touch Ming’s arm but she moves away. She stands up and leaves the area. Zuko sighs. “For today Aang we’ll be focusing on a technique you’ll want to know to face my father.” Tenzin leaves giving the two boys some space. Tenzin finds Ming helping Katara and Suki with laundry. 

They’re laughing and having fun. Suki splashes Ming with soapy water and Ming makes a disgusted face before flinging some back at her. Tenzin walks past them to find Sokka. He needed to talk to him about Zuko. Sokka is just lazily aiming his boomerang and catching it. “Sokka.” Sokka catches the boomerang and turns to Tenzin. “Oh, Tenzin... did Ming want me?”

“Uh no. I actually wanted to talk to you.” Sokka sits down and pats next to him. “It’s about Zuko.” Sokka tenses slightly. “I’m normally a great observer of behavior but Zuko is like this oddball. While all of you seem to be very comfortable with physical affection and compliments... Zuko... he hides from them. Like he’s saying to himself that he doesn’t deserve them. Is there a possibly explanation for this?”

“Well... there’s many actually..”

“I’ve taken into account that most of you have spent the past year together. You and Katara are siblings. Aang’s the Avatar and you’ve been with him the longest. Suki is your girlfriend. Toph might not show her affection but she’s comfortable around you guys. Ming despite only joining a week or so ago is very comfortable with you guys. Zuko is like totally opposite. He’ll interact with you guys but strays from physical affection.” Sokka sighs heavily. “You heard his family life at the campfire a couple days ago. The only affection he’s gotten were from Ming, his mother, and his Uncle. His mother left when he was eleven same as Ming. His uncle wasn’t physical affectionate in the same way until after his banishment. Even then he rejected it.” 

Tenzin feels sympathy to the Omegan prince. When he was younger he wasn’t exactly the most affectionate nor did he give affection. It effected his mental health for a long time until he had his first girlfriend. Even then he struggled with being comfortable with affection from his girlfriend and the new found affection from his mother and siblings. His father rarely hugged him or expressed his feelings. Probably because the war had changed him. 

Tenzin looks in the direction of where Zuko and Aang were training. “He expresses anger a lot of the time. Especially when it comes to Azula hurting Ming.”

“For the longest time that’s all he knew how to do. Anger was his driving emotion. It fueled his bending as well. It would be his most commonly shown emotion. He’s also awkward.”

“When you were meant to be a Fire Lord since a young age and then sent to capture the Avatar also at a young age you tend to not know how to be a normal teenager.” 

“I guess so.”

~~~

Tenzin sat down by the beach watching the waves of the sea. Ming sat down next to him. “I thought you were in town.”

“I needed to think. After the war is over I intend to go back to the Southern Air Temple with my youngest children. Help revive the lost nomadic culture of my people.” Ming nods. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

Ming stays eerily quiet. Tenzin turns to look at her. Her black hair softly curled. Her usual topknot it gone. “Ming? Is something wrong?” She clutched the fabric of her dress in her hands. “What do I do dad?”

“About?”

“About... about the girl I love... and the guy I had to leave behind? The guy who I do live but I also love this girl and it’s all so confusing.” He smiles and pulls her into his side. “In the wise words of my father-“

“Not so wise then.” She chuckles. He chuckles as well. “Anyways, in the wise words of my father, love holds no bounds nor restraints. Love is the purist form of self expression one can have. Expressing your love for them expresses your nature as a kind and loving soul. You should not worry about what others think, if possible polyamory exists.”

“Not in the Fire Nation...”

“Because Sozin outlawed homosexuality and polyamory. Monogamy is so overrated. Don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” She smiles and leans into his side. “Thanks Dad.”

“Anytime munchkin.” He rubs her shoulder as the waves lick their feet with salty water. Zuko comes down to the beach with Sokka and Suki. “Can we sit with you guys?” Tenzin nods. Ming shrugs. Zuko sits next to Tenzin and scoots a little closer than he normally would. “Could you adopt me too?” He asks quietly. Tenzin smiles, “Of course. Come here.” Zuko brightens and leans his head on Tenzin’s shoulder. Tenzin wraps his other arm around Zuko. “Our real father is a dick.” Zuko says to Ming. “Our adoptive dad is wayyyy better.”

“Agreed.” 

~~~

The next day isn’t as chaotic with emotion. Zuko seems to have tempered his temper. Tenzin hands out food to the group of teenagers and watches them as they eat. “Can you adopt all of us?” Toph asks abruptly. “I could if that’s ok with the rest of you.”

“We have a dad but...” Sokka looks at Katara who shrugs. “You’ve been a great help and having an adult around to help us sort out our problems is always nice.” 

“Oh just say yes. You know you want to.” Suki smirks at her boyfriend. Zuko is sitting in her lap being uncharacteristically cuddly. Sokka agrees to the adoption. Katara agrees after some prodding from Aang. “Well since we’re one big dysfunctional family shall we have a beach day?” Tenzin asks after they finish eating. 

“Beach day?” 

“Sozin’s comet is a week away. Aang has plenty time to train. We all deserve a break.”

“Oh what about you Elder Twinkle Toes? What will you do?”

“Tan maybe.” 

“I know what I’m doing!” Ming yells. They all look at her expectantly. “I’m going to be beating Zuko is a race.”

“Oh give it a break. I beat you once when we were ten. That means nothing.”

“REMATCH!” Zuko groans and hides his face in Suki’s neck. “Save me.” He mumbles to her. She chuckles. “Spend some quality time with your sister babe.” Zuko begrudgingly gets out of Suki’s lap and pouts fiercely at Ming. Ming grins broadly. 

They head down to the beach dressed in their swim suits. Tenzin sets up a tanning bed and lays down. Katara jumps into the water and water bends herself an ice surf board. Ming and Zuko set up a racing ring. Aang and Toph make some sculptures from the sand. 

Zuko and Ming start the race. Ming is far ahead. Zuko not one to loose runs faster his lips curving into a smile. Ming laughs is delight as she wins. Zuko places his hands on his knees and catches his breath. “Still a fast runner.”

“Always have been. Could outrace you and Azula. Although she started to cheat when we got older.”

“Yeah. Shoved it in our faces.” Zuko scowls. “Guys look what I made!” Ming snorts and starts to laugh. “Is that a blubbering blub monster?”

“No! It’s Zuko!” Zuko’s turn to snort. “I love it honey.” He chuckles and kisses Sokka. “At least he appreciates it.” Suki giggles. Ming starts to laugh. Sokka rolls his eyes. This was their family. Dysfunctional and from all nations, but they were family, and family sticks together.


	9. Zuko’s Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s quite short and I haven’t posted in a LONG time but uh here? 
> 
> Don’t come at me with pitch forks and torches please. 
> 
> Also I hope you had a Happy Holidays and were able to have fun and if not I hope your 2021 is going better than the USA’s! 
> 
> Honestly I’m tired of 2021 at this point but oh well. All we can do is hope right?

Never ignore your boyfriend.

Sokka realized this belatedly because now Zuko was snuggling up to Suki and pouting at him. Ming laughs. “You got yourself into this one Sokka. Good luck.”

“He’s your brother!”

“Only on Tuesday’s.” She snickers. Tenzin shrugs. “Sorry not my expertise. Have you guys seen Aang though? I was going to train with him.”

“He’s in the courtyard.” Zuko yawns. Suki pets Zuko’s hair. “You’re awfully cuddly.”

“He’s pre-heat.” Ming smiles at Suki who nods. Zuko frowns and sends a mini fire blast at her. “He also seems grumpier than usually. Hormones are fun aren’t they Zu?” Ming smiles tauntingly at him. Zuko glares at her. She chuckles. 

~~~

Zuko was training with Aang in the afternoon. He shows Aang redirecting. Something his Uncle taught him. Ming watches them. “Zuko probably didn’t tell you but Uncle learned redirection from watching water benders.”

“Really?” Zuko nods. Ming suddenly goes solemn. “Aang what will you do when you face Ozai? After you defeat him he could be thrown in jail.”

“So your suggesting there’s another way instead of killing him.”

“Yeah... at least I hope so.” Aang nods. “Death is freedom for him. Being thrown in jail where he can’t bend or has no power is oppression.” Ming nods. “He’s oppressed everyone around him, so being oppressed is his worst nightmare.” 

The twins make dinner that night. Katara shows a baby photo of Ozai. Aang gets angry and storms away. Zuko stops her from going after Aang. That night Zuko goes into heat. 

Suki and Ming spend the night with him. Sokka sleeps in Tenzin’s room. “I hate being so far away from him.” Sokka complains. “It’s biology Sokka. There’s also a certain level of awareness omega’s have when it comes to heat. If they’ve had bad experiences with alphas they will fight fiercely to get away. Omegas only become comfortable with an alpha after a long time and trust building.”

“How do you know this?”

“My wife, Kya, was the same way. She told me about it and we were able to develop trust. Zuko trusts you, his omega is still wary. Don’t take it too personally Sokka.” Sokka pouts though. “What about Suki?”

“She’s an omega. No wonder he’s been spending more time with her. Omegas gravitate towards other omegas for comfort during heat and pre-heat.”

“You know an awful lot about second genders.” 

“I have four kids that are omegas out of my eight kids. Two betas and two alphas.” 

“I still can’t believe you had such a huge family.” Tenzin shrugs. “Me and Kya have always wanted big families since we grew up with small families. Kya was an only child and I had three siblings.” Sokka quiets. He had no idea what to talk about with Tenzin.

~~~

Four days of not seeing Zuko. Sokka was extremely upset. On the fifth day Suki comes out of Zuko’s room and looks up to see Sokka. “Oh Sokka!” She smiles. He smiles back. “Is he ok?”

“Yep. Ming is currently cuddling him. I was going to find you because Zuko wanted to cuddle you.” Sokka inwardly smirks. “So can I go in?” She nods and opens the door. He walks in and his eyes glue to Zuko who’s extremely pouty. Ming is draped over her brother sleeping. “I can’t move because of her.” Zuko frowns. Sokka chuckles. “Can we cuddle?” Zuko nods. Sokka carefully maneuvers around the sleeping body mass on his boyfriend and nuzzles his neck. “I was worried about you.”

“I was fine. Suki and Ming were by me constantly.” Sokka smiles. “Tenzin told me trust building might help?” Zuko hums. Suki clambers on top of them waking up Ming in the process. “I hate you all.” She grumbles. “Aw don’t be so pouty about it! We’re all back together!” Ming nods in agreement and forces more of her body on them. They laugh. 

This was just the beginning of a beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by “Petals in a Storm” by the user KatcadeCascade. Their view of Zuko’s scent and pack bonding really inspired me to start writing this. That and I really wanted another Zuko Angst fic where Zuko finds himself.


End file.
